


Sharing is Caring

by Dymaxion Chronofile (ShouMarufuji)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouMarufuji/pseuds/Dymaxion%20Chronofile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Battle City, there weren't that many spare rooms at all. How would Tristan and Duke cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little challenge. I did this in Media, I had a free hour and I needed some comedy really bad. I challenged myself - a one-shot for these two, under timed conditions of only an hour, at least 1000 words. I haven't touched Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction in so long, so I think I might have missed their characterisation a little bit. So, sorry if it's bad.

"Aren't there any spares?" Duke grumbled, looking around his new home for the duration of the journey. Seto rolled his eyes.  
"No, there aren't," he told him. "I'm surprised you're not complaining about sharing."  
Duke raised an eyebrow. "What? Sharing? With _who_?"  
  
As if on cue, Tristan popped his head around the door, almost questioning whether he was in the right place. His eyes first looked at the door for the number, and then he scanned the room quickly. When his eyes locked onto Duke, he thought it was the wrong area.  
  
"Sorry, I'm looking for where I am," he apologised. Seto only beckoned him in.  
"You're in the right place."  
"Wait, I'm sharing with _him_?" his green eyes narrowed in anger at the billionaire. He did not budge, nor did his expression change. Tristan just looked confused.  
"I don't want any arguments. You tag-alongs should be lucky you're not on the floor to sleep," he said.  
"Where's the other bed?" Tristan asked, looking around the large room.  
"Good luck," was the last thing Kaiba said, before leaving the room, and leaving the pair alone.  
  
Brown eyes locked with green, silently daring one another to move. They both knew their goal - the bed. Without a single word, they were already planning this secret race. Suddenly, Duke's legs kicked into gear, and rushed towards the bed, which was closer to him. However, Tristan only took half a second to follow suit. Even though he was further away, he was much faster. They both leapt at the same time. They both landed at the same time. And, at the same time, they said the same thing in unison.  
  
"I won!"  
  
They were surprised when they heard the other's victory call. Neither was impressed. Of course, Tristan won. Or had Duke been the victor? They both sat up, eyes locked onto each other, their movements mirrored. When Tristan's hands gripped the collar of Duke's jacket, the other's had held onto the collar of his shirt. They did not move, They did not speak. Their eyes only remained locked in a permanent gaze. Right before either were about to move, their door opened.  
  
"Hey, guys?" Yugi rubbed his eye. "It's kind of late, and I need to sleep. Could you keep it down?"  
"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Yugi. Duke's just not giving me the bed," Tristan argued.  
"Why not just share? It'd make it easier. You guys are friends, right?"  
The pair gulped. "Sure. We're great friends."  
"Right, then, please stop arguing," Yugi nodded, before leaving again.  
  
Tristan and Duke were silent again. The wind had been blown out of them. Their hands loosened enough to let go of each other, their arms falling to their sides. Duke considered his options. It was either the bed or the couch. Or, if neither of those were good enough, he could try the bathtub. He refused to sleep on the couch; he might as well sleep on the floor for the comfort it gave him. But, Tristan wanted the bed. It was larger than king-size. Surely, they could share?  
  
In Tristan's mind, it was different. He did not want to share at all. In fact, he could convince Duke to take the couch, or the floor if he really did not like it. Then again, it was like sitting on rocks. Expensive items do not always equal comfort. Which was why he was taking the bed, and that was final.  
  
"We could share," Duke insisted.  
"Or you could take the couch," Tristan replied.  
"C'mon, all we gotta do is build a wall in between with pillows, sleep back to back and it'll be fine."  
"I'm not sharing the bed!"  
"Do you wanna cause a scene and cause Yugi to lose the duel?" Duke crossed his arms, stern.  
"No, I want him to win," he said.  
"Then, quit arguing and share."  
"Fine."  
  
After a while of bickering who has to build the pillow wall, it was decided Tristan had to, whilst Duke went to brush his teeth. Not like his teeth weren't perfectly white enough. What was he thinking? That was the stupidest thought he had ever has. When the wall had been created, he pulled the covers over it. With a yawn, he crawled underneath the comfortable sheet. He only heard the gentle fall of shower water before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Duke had come out of the bathroom, wearing clean clothes and his hair freshly blow-dried and brushed. When he opened the door, he saw Tristan curled up in a ball like a small hibernating hedgehog. It was in these moments where anyone could be classified as cute and innocent. Tristan was no exception. Duke could have thought that about anyone, though. It wasn't anything new to him, and he wouldn't be the last 'cute' male.  
  
He got on the bed, pulling the rest of the covers over him. He closed his eyes, and he could feel himself drift off. His back was turned against the barrier, and he could feel the plush pillows against him. His body began to grow numb from drifting, however he thought he could feel something around him. He wasn't sure what, but he was too sleepy to care. Instead, he even somewhat leaned into the touch.  
  
The next morning, Tristan was the first to wake up. His body felt trapped and, when he opened his eyes, he realised he might as well have been trapped. His limbs were tangled up with Duke's in a knotted mess. He felt the warm breath against his cheek, where Duke's face was resting. The rest of Tristan's face was hidden in a mass of silky, un-ponytailed black hair. He realised what had happened. In their sleep, they had disregarded the barrier. Had it been cold during the night? That was the only reason that seemed plausible for this.  
  
Duke finally woke up when he felt something shifting underneath him. His green eyes flickered open, and then all of his senses came at once. He felt the warmth of a body, he heard the soft breathing, he saw the mess of limbs. He realised who this was; Tristan. In an instant, he quickly pulled himself away from the other. It didn't pose much of a trouble, Tristan had been attempting to do the same thing.  
  
There were no words needed for this moment. They had both understood what had happened. Still silent, they got out of bed.  
  
"This never leaves this room," Duke said.  
"No, it won't." Tristan agreed.  
They had never mentioned this again, and it had become their secret, as well as a potential seedling of a romance.


End file.
